chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
LGBT Rights in Chawosauria
Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual & Transgender Chawosaurians do have the same rights of employment and housing, including recognizing and protecting relationships, Chawosauria did had laws recognizing same-sex relationships. Chawosauria decriminalized Homosexuality and Bisexuality in 1940-1943, 2016-2017, but are not really recognized. A myth that Chawosauria allowed same-sex marriages since the 1940s was classified, but Civil Unions had been allowed since the 1940s. Chawosauria allows Marriage Equality since June 17, 2017, under the effects of the LGBT Rights Act of 2016. On November 26, 2017, the Chawosaurian Left Wing Parties addressed concerns over Transgender Rights in Chawosauria, in alot of nations in the Human World that have already mandated Transgender Rights to have Equal and Civil Rights of Employment, Education, Housing, Healthcare, etc, there are other issues with Intersex, and others, Emperor, Abooksigun Eluwilussit is widely given so much credit for mandating LGBT Rights in Chawosauria better than his monarchical predecessors, but is rarely criticized for not doing enough to mandate Transgender Rights heavily. Laws regarding Same-Sex Sexual Activity During the Years of 1900 to 1940, Homosexuality was illegal in Chawosauria, but the sodomy law was wrecking the economy because of numerous arrests of gay workers which causes profit losses and many gay prisoners escaped from prison each time and none of them were caught. In 1941 to 1943, Homosexuality and Bisexuality was decriminalized only for men, but in 2016, Homosexuality and Bisexuality was decriminalized for women. Chawosauria's Social Conservatives attempted twice to enact legislation oppressing Homosexual Conduct in 1976 and 2017, their first attempt was the Buggery Act 1976, the bill was written in 1973 but was oppressed by the Timothy Monarchy and the Communist Coalition in 1976, rejecting this law, the Social Conservatives who attempted to enact their Sodomy Law were suspected to be Christian and since Christianity was illegal in Chawosauria, they were executed by the same Communist Dictator that oppressed their Anti-Gay Law. The second attempt was in 2017 with the Buggery Act 2018, it was introduced in November 2017, but in the 2017 Special Elections, the Sodomy Law was rejected by Chawosauria's Voters in a landslide margin on December 31st, 2017, making it the second failure after 1976, Social Conservatives attempted to criminalize Homosexual Conduct. Recognition of Same-Sex Relationships Chawosauria long allowed and recognized relationships between LGBT Chawosaurians, including Marriage Equality for a longtime. Adoption and Parenting Chawosauria legalized LGBT Adoption a long time ago. IVF for Lesbians On May 20, 2016, Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka announced their support for the Reproductive Rights Act, which would repeal the Defense of Pregnancy Act and give Reproductive Rights for both Men and Women, however, give men the right to donate sperm and women who are either Asexuals and or Lesbians and or unable to engage in sexual activity, and do want children, can be provided with the practice In Vitro Fertilization, which is when the Needle is placed in the virginal area and pushes the sperm from the needle and enter the woman's ovaries. Abooksigun Eluwilussit announced that he will sign the Reproductive Rights Act and also, would be interested in signing the LGBTQIA Human Rights Act, which would include IVF for Lesbians and Asexual Women. Discrimination Protections Since 1941, Chawosauria has always protected Homosexuals from discrimination, as put lifestyle in their anti-discrimination code, in 1946, Chawosauria had protected Bisexual men from Biphobia and in 2016, Chawosauria is now protecting all, Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals and Transgenders from Discrimination. Hate Crime Law Chawosauria Hate Crime Law formerly covered only Male Homosexuals only, not never Bisexuals regardless of gender, but in 2016, Chawosauria Hate Crime Law was rewritten that Chawosauria now covers all '''sexual orientation and gender identity regardless of gender and regarding women's rights. On June 15, 2016, the Chawosaurian Government passed a highly even stricter law preventing Homophobic, Biphobic and Transphobic Terrorism and persecute these acts by death sentence, Chawosauria does believe in life sentences, there are Gay Nightclubs in Chawosauria, Chawosaurian Rulers, Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Timothy Max Roosevelt ii ordered military watching of every Nightclub from Homophobic Terrorism, and internet shutdowns of identified Homophobic Citizens in Chawosauria. Gender Reassignment Since 2016, Chawosauria allows Gender Transition and has not yet passed laws regarding the consequences of transgenders. Military Service Chawosauria currently does allow LGBT People to serve since 1945. Conversion Therapy Changing a person's sexual orientation is illegal and the majority of Chawosaurians don't believe Homosexuality is a choice, so to the Chawosaurians, it's impossible to change a person's sexuality. On June 16, 2016, conversion therapy was criminalized with death sentences. LGBT Politics in Chawosauria There is no official Politics of LGBT Rights in Chawosauria (de-facto). But there are Chawosaurian Monarchs, Political Supremacists, and other figures who addressed or were reportedly aware of Homosexuality. '''Chawosaurian Monarchs Jonathan Albert Santiago During Santiago's rule, Chawosauria witnessed the Holocaust in World War 2, which in that time, the Nazis persecuted Homosexuals, during that time, Santiago was aware of the Demographics of the Holocaust Victims. Santiago set up an Undercover Investigation of Life in Extermination Camps. When the Stonewall Riots occurred in 1969, Santiago privately questioned the New York Police's failure to retain control over the Stonewall Inn Rioters and questioned U.S. President, Richard Nixon's "Law and Order" promise. In 1972, when the LGBT Rights Movement took notice, Santiago was one of the first officials in Chawosauria to be asked or interviewed about the new emerging LGBT Rights Movement, Santiago always said "I remember in the Holocaust when these people were persecuted by the Nazis, so yeah, I think that has something to do with the Gay Uprising against Social Norms", basically Santiago just blamed and criticized the Nazis for exploding the LGBT Uprisings by using hate against them. Santiago blasted Germany over the LGBT Movement saying "If the Germans hadn't persecuted these people, we wouldn't be having this problem", Santiago blasting Germany on October 4, 1972. Timothy Max Roosevelt Before Monarchy Before his life in the Soviet Union, there were appeared to be rumors of Timothy's own sexual orientation, but were never admitted at the time due to a different time in the 1920s, his sister, Sharron Lincoln, when Timothy returned from the USSR in 1930, was reported to have discovered a Men's Magazine. When Timothy was living in the Soviet Union between 1924 to 1929, most of the USSR allowed Homosexuality. In 1933, Timothy witnessed the Soviet Government's decision to recriminalize Homosexuality. In 1941, Timothy took part in Chawosauria's decision to decriminalize Male Homosexuality, and again in 1943 in Chawosauria's decision to decriminalize Male Bisexuality. During Monarchy As Dictator, Timothy prevented the passing of the Buggery Act, which would've made Homosexuality illegal in Chawosauria. Timothy offered and granted employment and military service rights to LGBT Chawosaurians. Timothy laid out Societal Standards and Teachings on how Chawosauria should view Human Sexuality, including Homosexuality, Timothian Teachings on Homosexuality were Pro-LGBT Rights and addressed how LGBT Chawosaurians should be treated with respect regardlessly, Timothy progressed and advanced LGBT Rights in Chawosauria. In 2009, Timothy officially endorsed same-sex marriage and encouraged Chawosauria to legalize same-sex marriage specifically on March 3, 2011, Chawosauria did legalize same-sex marriage in the 1940s but done so in code words, Chawosauria officially legalized same-sex marriage in specific language in 2017, 6 years after Timothy's death. Antonio Kingston In 1979, Antonio found a gay magazine from Brazil. In 1980, Antonio knew a friend who was apart of the founding of Grupo Gay de Bahia. Abooksigun Eluwilussit Before Monarchy Abooksigun since the 1970s had been a longtime supporter of the LGBT Rights Movement, but in 1968, he led his future brother in law to suicide after bashing him for being gay. In the 1980s, he participated in the HIV-AIDS Movement. During Monarchy Abooksigun signed the LGBT Human Rights Act. Condemned the actions of the Orlando Attacks in 2016. Those events are one of Abooksigun's most heroic moves as Emperor. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Before Monarchy = Before 1969 = In 1965, DKA wrote an opinion report on how [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sodomy_laws_in_the_United_States Sodomy Laws in the United States] should be repealed nationally, the report had no references to Homosexuality, in response to the Sid Davis' production of Homosexuality, "Boys Beware", DKA wrote that "Homosexuals and Pedophiles are not similar people, Pedophiles are independent of sexual orientation". The Boys Beware documentary was finished in 1961, DKA's classroom showed the film is 1965. = 1969 Stonewall Riots = New York City's LGBT Residence in Christopher Street broke out a riot after the NYPD attempted to arrest the LGBT Civilians in a Gay Bar called the Stonewall Inn. The LGBT Residents has defeated the NYPD after brutally attacked. After headlines broke out, DKA started to support the newly broke out LGBT Rights Movement, although DKA supported the Gay Rights Movement long before Stonewall. The Riots took place in the Summer of 1969. = After 1969 = DKA opposed Sodomy Laws and demanded the repeal of all 49 of them since Illinois repealed theirs in 1962. DKA also believed in adding protections for sexual orientation into Anti-Discrimination Laws, in 1977, an Anti-LGBT Group began, the group was called "Save Our Children", they lobbied to repeal newly passed Pro-LGBT Anti-Discrimination Laws, they were a little successful, but most of the country didn't have Anti-Discrimination Laws back in the 1970s, no state passed such laws probably until the 1980s. Anita Bryant, founder, and leader of the group, who was a musician, took part of the Anti-LGBT Movement. DKA protested against California's Proposition 6, also known as the Briggs Initiative, which would've banned Homosexuals from teaching in Public Schools residing in the state, in 1978, the Initiative died in a referendum, even the initiative's birth county voted against the bill. DKA was one of those Americans who were early proponents of same-sex marriage, DKA endorsed same-sex marriage in 1971, DKA condemned the Baker v. Nelson Minnesota Supreme Court Decision, calling it "unfit for Constitutional Law". As the 1980s approached and the HIV/AIDS Pandemic struck the world, the blame was on the LGBT Community, DKA refused to believe these conspiracy theories that LGBT People were causing the disease, and it was well proven by advanced AIDS Studies that LGBT People were not the cause of the disease after all, the cause was Monkeys. In the 1990s, LGBT Rights began to advance a little more, States were finally passing Anti-Discrimination Laws, and repealing Sodomy Laws. DKA opposed the Defense of Marriage Act of 1996. In 1998, DKA mourned for the death of Matthew Shepard and praised Ellen DeGeneres' coming out episode, which cost her her sitcom show, in 2003, the United States Supreme Court struck down all Sodomy Laws. In 2004, the Massachusetts Supreme Court made Massachusetts the first state to allow same-sex marriage. In 2008, DKA condemned California's Prop 8, banning same-sex marriage, but was struck down in 2013. In 2015, the United States Supreme Court deemed same-sex marriage bans unnecessary for the Rights of LGBT Americans. In the 2016 Orlando Attacks, DKA openly condemned the Hate Crime, calling it "inhumanely stupid and wrong". Before and after the attacks, DKA was the author and sponsor of the monumentally famous and landmark LGBTQIA Human Rights Act of 2016, signed into law by his brother-in-law at the end of the month of June of 2016. During Monarchy On January 5, 2018, DKA signed a petition condemning Chad's decision to criminalize Homosexuality in August 2017, DKA signed an Amendment and Military Order taking away Comrade Memberships from Chadian Chawosaurians, the move was condemned by Chadian Chawosaurians universally. DKA labeled Chad as one of the most dangerous nations unfit for Chawosaurian Habitation on January 5, 2018. In February 2018, DKA repealed the Defense of Gender Act. Other Chawosaurian Political Figures Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII was the Prime Minister of Chawosauria from 1940 to 1979. Bismarck opposed the LGBT Rights movement and supported policies intended to discriminate people targeting sexual orientation. When Bismarck died in 2013, his family requested to deny people from attending his state funeral based on sexual orientation, the request was affirmed and enforced. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII JSM was raised in a Conservative household despite his father, who was conservative, might have been having Homosexual Intercourses since the 80s and during his marriage with JSM's mother, his father died and in 2006, he found a love letter from his father to another guy. An LGBT Supporter, Montgomery became a supporter for same-sex marriages for a longtime. Jonathan Saint Nicholas Brunswick When the World started legalizing Same-Sex Marriage since 2001, Brunswick's response to the Netherlands' decision to become the very first nation on earth in Human History to legalize Gay Marriage was extremely viral, in 2003, when a work partner of his mother was found having a same-sex sexual interaction on the job with her partner, she was fired for sex on the job and was having to hug Brunswick goodbye because Brunswick and her were close friends, Brunswick, when being hugged by her, was feeling unconfrontable being touched or hugged by a Lesbian that he didn't hug her back before leaving his mother's office. The other time Brunswick addressed Homosexuality was in his situation in the showing of a 2005 Chawosaurian LGBT Romantic-Comedy film, "[[Alternative Cinderella|'Alternative Cinderella']]", where he responed to the proposal of the showing of the film in the Comrade Province of the United States in a very negative light, he requested and administered an Anti-LGBT Investigation against both the movie and the entire LGBT Community in Chawosauria nationwide on the search for Sexual Perversion, Brunswick targeted notable LGBTQ Chawosaurians, Lucas Parker, Travis Parker, and others, and targeted Chawosaurians rumored tobe LGBT, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, and others. Brunswick threatened to expose their sexual orientations without their consents, which under Chawosaurian Law, that's Unethically Illegal and the penalty is Slave labor for life, it is legal to expose a Homosexual's sexual orientation only if the Homosexual grants consent under Chawosaurian Law and the consents are strictly enforced by law enforcement. Brunswick was warned of these penalties if he doesn't stop the Anti-Gay Purges, it took Investigations to expose that there was no sexual perversion in the Gay Community and easily purged LGBT Chawosaurians committed suicide. Brunswick ended his purges and apologized, he was never penalized. In 2007, Brunswick witnessed as another person he knew closely came out as Bisexual right in front of him, angered him, he walked up to him looking intimidating and punched him in his arm and intimidated him out of the room, forcing him to flee. In the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election, at the 2016 Democratic National Convention, A retired Basketball Player, James Collins, who was openly gay, came to speak at the Convention, with Brunswick attended the convention, Brunswick left the convention and went home disgusted while Collins was still speaking, he told his mother that he would never go to anymore DNC Conventions again after this. In November 2017, Brunswick approved the introduction of the Buggery Act of 2018, the second attempt after the first one to make Homosexuality illegal in Chawosauria. On December 5, 2017, Brunswick announced his dealignment from his Jewish Denomination, Reform Judaism, because of their Liberal Stances on Gay Rights. He realigned to the Mainstream Jewish Faith. In the United States, in response to the Wedding Cake controversy, Brunswick said about this on December 9, 2017 "This is so laughable, a wedding cake for an immoral couple?", at the same time when asked about Australia's decision to legalize same-sex marriage, reversing the Howard Government's installation of the Marriage Amendment Act 2004, which blocked marriage for gay couples for over a decade, Brunswick responded harshly "Australia is allowing Psychiatrically Disordered and Confused People ''Homosexuals getting married is showing how corrupt Western Culture is becoming when it comes to those people''". On December 27, 2017, he commented that his family is a moral family, but on December 28, 2017, the Irony was his brother, Frederick D. Brunswick, and sister, Cassandra Brunswick, committed an Incestuous Interaction and resulted a Pregnancy, the secret was kept until the couple revealed it to their mother and stepfather, they responded in silence in shock. Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II Bismarck has a long history of tolerance for LGBT People publicly and privately despite his Conservative Beliefs, this history always leads to rumors of Bismarck's Sexual Orientation itself, but the rumors are rarely widespread. When Bismarckia came to the imperial spotlight, lives for LGBT Chawosaurians hadn't changed under Bismarck's Christian Government, Bismarck's Theocratic Government continued the enforcement of the LGBTQIA Human Rights Act of 2016, Bismarck criticized the Religious Right so very often for shrinking their number of memberships and are the death of Christianity if they don't appeal to today's Western Societies. In December 2017, Bismarck endorsed same-sex marriage in response to Australia's decision to legalize same-sex marriage by reversing the Marriage Amendment Act of 2004, which was installed by the Government of Prime Minister, John Howard. On January 5, 2018, Bismarck signed the Biblical Law Amendment without even reading it, not knowing the amendment makes Homosexuality a national crime in his empire. Juneau Lucas Webster Before 1980 In 1973, Juneau's friend was kicked out of the Boy Scouts of America because of his sexual orientation. In 1976, in High School, Juneau was embarrassed that he had the same friend from the BSA who was caught by a group of students in a parking lot performing an "activity" with another man. Fingers were pointed at Juneau for knowing this student since he was in elementary school. Juneau became the target of a court hearing against the man who was having an affair with his friend. 1980-2015 In the State of Alaska, in 1980, Alaska decriminalized Homosexual Conduct, 19-year old Juneau, a College Student, heard the news from a friend. In 1996, in response to the Defense of Marriage Act of 1996, Juneau opposed the legislation, in 2003, Juneau praised the Lawrence v. Texas decision, calling it a "Constitutionally Well-Ruled for Privacy Rights". 2015-present Juneau now an LGBT Rights Activist, supports LGBT Rights so fully and opposed Trump's LGBT Policies. Canonicus Roosevelt In 1996, when Clinton signed the Defense of Marriage Act of 1996, Canonicus was interviewed of what were his thoughts on DOMA, which Canonicus declined to give his opinion, saying that this is not an important issue when Poverty still strikes the nation with Capitalism dominating the system. Before 1996 and after 1996, Canonicus has never prioritized Gay Rights at all, and he'll still refuse to do so. Public Opinion After Mississippi's Anti-LGBT Religious Liberty Act became law, the Majority of Chawosaurian Civilians, now believe that Asexuality, Bisexuality, Heterosexuality, and Homosexuality should all be classified as the four normal sexual orientations, and should be accepted as equals, and should be protected as all equal protected classes. The LGBT Community in Chawosauria received a nationwide support from Chawosauria by popular vote and government because of the Orlando Attacks. LGBT Acceptance in Chawosaurian History Chawosaurians were taught in national state schools that Sexual Orientation is genetically inheritable in Sexology Classes since 1958 when the Chawopolis Palace passed the National Sexology Act of 1958, the Chawosaurian Sexology law resulted in the widespread social acceptance for LGBT Chawosaurians since the 1960s. Summary Table See also Religious Freedom in Chawosauria Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria Category:LGBT